Automatic test equipment (ATE) includes a test head, which houses test electronics to perform testing on a device under test (DUT). In some ATE, multiple DUTs are connected to a device interface board (DIB). The test head mates to the DIB in order to establish electrical connections to the DUTs and, through those connections, perform various tests. A manipulator is a device that transports the test head, and that brings the test head into contact with the DIB or other peripheral device that holds the DUTs. A certain amount of force is required to achieve contact between the test head and the DIB. However, too much force can damage the DIB and, possibly, the DUTs. Heretofore, springs were used in the manipulator to control the amount of force used to achieve contact between the test head and the DIB.